Relena's Wedding Shower
by Lauramy
Summary: Ok, just weird, and some fun, with the character's endings afterwards, and this is my third fanfic, the first one was with enigme, and the second still has some fine tuning left. Enjoy!


Heero: Happy wedding shower! Huh? You're not Relena?  
Duo: Ba?  
Quatre: What the hell is ba?  
Duo: I dunno, I just heard it from some scottish guy on my way here.  
Some scottish guy: Hello me wee lasses and lads! Where's the lucky lass?  
Wufei: Yeah, where is the chicken?  
Some scottish guy: Hey! That's me line! You, you, you chicken!!!!  
Sally: Hey, don't call him that!  
Some scottish guy: Shut up you head chicken!  
Wufei: Finally! Someone who agrees with me!  
Sally: The wedding's off!  
Wufei: Praise the lord! The blades of a thousand swords of pain have been removed!  
Sally: Uh! The wedding's back on!  
Quatre: Hello? Does anyone know where my sister's are? They can do sooooo much damage when no one's looking  
after them.  
Duo: Hey! Do you mean ...  
Quatre: Yes ...  
Duo: You were babysitting your sisters!  
Quatre: Ye... no. Worse than that.   
Heero: You mean ...  
Quatre: I was being babysitted, I had to escape, but the thing was, just before I escaped, it turned out my sisters had  
escaped, and now the babysitter's looking for them, and now me to!  
Duo: Ah! Look at the little bobby baby!He's so cute!  
Quatre: Please, shut up.  
Heero: Is Relena here yet?  
Sally: Does it look like it?  
Some scottish guy: Shut up me wee bonnie chicken!  
Trunks: What the hell is going on here?  
Trowa: Yeah? What is up with the scottish man?  
Some scottish guy: It's scottish guy! And anyway, at least my name is made up of real words!  
Trowa: Trowa is a real word!  
Some scottish guy: Not in the real world! In the real world, you're just characters in some Japanese show.  
Trowa: What's the show called?  
Some scottish guy: I cannot say till tomorrow at three thirty.  
Duo:Who's names are real words in the real world?  
SSG: Well, your name means two people doing a piece of music together, Sally is a real girl's name, and Hero is somebody who saves the world a lot.  
Trunks: What about me?  
SSG: Well, erm, it is something that is on an animal called an elephant.  
Zechs: Ah, here they are! Come on love they're ok, we can go.  
Noin: No we can't, it won't let us move!  
Duo: You idiot Quatre! You should have kept those girls in the house. Sometimes, you're just, just a chicken!!!  
Wufei: Finally! Some of my greatness has passed on to the boy!  
Duo: You hear that! He called me boy, not chicken!  
SSG: I've been telling you that for years ...  
Zechs: Hold on a second, who's line is that? I mean the chicken thing?  
W+SSG: Mine!  
Noin: Hey boys! Stop fighting!Why did you start that!  
Zechs: Does that mean the wedding's off?  
Noin: Of course not huney bunch!  
Quatre: Hahahahahahaha! Honey bunch!  
Zechs: Shut up ...  
Duo: You chicken!  
W+SSG: That's just what I was gonna say!  
Wufei: You are now a man my son.  
Duo: Yay!  
SSG: You know you said it won't let you move, well, it's letting me move ok. I'm out of this penthouse! See ya!Oh  
yeah, Wufei, you're more of a chicken then Quatre! I mean, you proposed to a chicken, even if it was in a druken  
rage, you still did it!  
Wufei: Man! I'm just gonna go kill him with my gundam ... oh crap! It won't let me move!  
Duo: Hey! Trowa! Get out of that corner! We know you did it!  
Trowa: It wasn't me! I mean, it wasn't me the last two times, even if it was me the 13 times before those 2 times, you   
can't prove it was me this time!  
Duo: Ba????  
Quatre: Could you stop doing that!!!!!!!!!  
D+W: Ahhhhh! Shut up you chiken!  
Duo: At least I don't need a babysitter! Now let's see ... you're a chicken ... also a baby ... that would make you a   
chick!  
Quatre: Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: Look at Quatre, the little, diddy chick! Sing it with me know!  
Everyone: Look at Quatre, the little, diddy chick!  
Quatre: Please! Just shut up!!!!!  
Duo: You ... you ... you just pulled my plait out! How dare you! That thing takes hours!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hilde: Let it go Duo! You could beet that chicken any day!!!! Don't fight him.  
Wufei: I'll be glad to do it!  
Quatre: Hey! Ow!!!!! OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY HAS EVERYONE TURNED AGAINST ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
Noin: This is Relena's wedding shower, right??????  
Heero: Of course! Arranged by me of course.  
Sally: Then where is she?  
Heero: Errrrr ...  
Hilde: You forgot to invite her, didn't you!  
Heero: Ummmmm ... oh you're right!  
H+S+N: You idiot!!!  
Catherine: Sorry it took me so long, I had to tell my parents about the wedding!!!  
Everyone: What?!?!  
Catherine: Oh, didn't Trowa tell you! We got married!  
Trowa: Oh man ...  
Sally: Oh yeah! How did we miss that ring!!!!  
Catherine: You haven't seen his Gundam yet have you?  
Trowa: What!  
Hilde: Oh ... my ... god!!!!! Duo, why can't you do that to your Gundam!!!  
Duo: Do what? Oh my God!!!! Ohhhhhhh you'll laugh the enemy away with that thing!!!!   
Trowa: What! Did you buy me a new Gundam?????  
Catherine: Well, I traded in the old one, cause you know, it was just sitting there ... and got a new one! Go and take a  
look!  
Trowa: What the hell! It's all pink! And what the hell is that!  
Duo: Hahahahaha!!!! I didn't notice that!!!!! Ahhhh, he's so cute!  
Trowa: Why did you put my baby picture on it!  
Catherine: Well, the pink didn't look perfect ... it was missing something. So, I found your baby pictures and gave one  
to ...  
Hilde: Me! I painted it on! Don't you just love it!!!!  
Trowa: This is more embarrassing then when I lost my Pikachu ...  
Wufei: Oh my god Trowa! You look like a, a, a ...  
Duo: A chicken!!!!!!!  
Q+W+D: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
Trowa: Please ... stop it ...  
Relena: Huh hum!! Is this thing on? Now thanks for coming!!!!  
Quatre's 29 sisters: Hehehehe!  
Quatre: So that's where they went ...  
Wufei: Please Duo ... don't try anything ... hello! Duo? Haven't you noticed Quatre's 29 sisters? Are you sure you  
don't wanna come up for air? Hilde? Duo?  
Relena: Ahhhhhh!  
Quatre's 29 sisters: Duo! We're still available! You can come up here!!!  
Quatre: It doesn't look like he'll be coming up for air soon, let alone up there!!!  
Relena: Now, because it's my wedding shower, I thought you should all look absoulutely perfect!!!!! Now as I have  
been persuaded, my new favourite colour is pink!!  
Wufei: I wonder who could have done that!!!!! Girls!!!  
Quatre's 29 sisters: Well, you shouldn't have called us chickens!!  
Sally: They're right you know!!!!  
Relena: Well, anyway, You're all coming to my wedding tomorrow, and you're all going to wear pink!!!  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Duo: How the hell! What happened!  
Hilde: I dunno ...  
Noin: Looks like we're at some kinda wedding ...  
Wufei: Not any wedding ...  
Sally: Relena's wedding!!  
Quatre: And look at what we're wearing!!!  
Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
Zechs: Well, you all got off easy ...  
Quatre's 29 sisters: Now, how about a running commentary of the clothes!!!!!  
Valerianna: Now, some scottish guy is wearing pink pumps, a satin pink dress, and a silk pink hat!  
SSG: I'm not even wearing a kilt! This is an outrage!!!  
Tyla: Quatre's wearing a pink jogging jumper and joggers, with little teddy bears on ...  
Quatre: I thought I burned those ...  
Valerianna: Wufei's wearing a giant pink chicken suit, after all the times he called us chickens ...  
Sally: At least I'm the front of the chicken ...  
Tyla: Zech's is wearing a pink and white pair of old striped pyjama's, 'cause that was all we could find to fit him.  
Valerianna: Now, Noin, we had to paint her suit pink, because we couldn't get it off ...  
Tyla: And Heero is wearing a pink suit, matching Relena's pink wedding dress!  
Heero: I smell like a meadow.  
SSG: Oh my god! You've put make up on the boy!  
Q29s: Not just Heero, everyone!  
Everyone: EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
Duo: Hey! Me and Hilde aren't wearing pink!  
Tyla: Hilde's wearing a white dress, and Duo, a black suit.  
Quatre: Why aren't they in pink???  
Q29s: You'll see ...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
AFTER RELENA'S WEDDING  
  
Duo: That's it! Hilde, will you marry me?  
Hilde: Sure!!!!!!(Duo and Hilde kiss)  
Quatre: Are you crying Wufei??  
Wufei: No, I just have something in my eye. Duo?  
Duo: Yeah?  
Wufei: I salute you!!!!  
Q29s: That could have been us!!!!  
Tyla: Why did you have to be ... sniff ... so horrible to him!!  
Valerianna: Me? What about you!!  
Trowa: I am so happy.  
Trunks: I feel so much for you guys!!  
Heero: Trunks? You feel something???  
Hilde: I love you Duo!!!  
Duo: Girls? Could you do me a faver??  
Q29s: Oh!! She'll love it!! Sure!!  
Hilde: What are you doing ... you've lost the plait! For me??  
Duo: For you ...  
Wufei: Ok, maybe I am crying!!  
  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER, RELENA KILLS HEERO AFTER THEIR DIVORCE ONE MONTH AFTER THE   
WEDDING, WHERE AS HILDE IS PREGNENT WITH TWINS. ZECHS+NOIN HAVE FINALLY STARTED   
PLANNING THEIR WEDDING, AND SALLY AND WUFEI ARE MARRIED. ALSO, TROWA AND   
CATHERINE HAVE SPLIT UP. 


End file.
